Sean Blake
Sean Blake is a fictional character in a fantasy soap opera known as The Good and the Gracious. His first apperance was on April 3, 2006. He is played by soap opera actor Aiden Turner. He is known for his relationships with Cindy Lowell, Savannah Quinn (Parvati Shallow), and most notably Maya Coleman (Tamera Mowry). He is also the current owner and CEO of Rockridge Industries. Casting Casting for a new, British character began in December 2005. Casting wanted the character to be a businessman with a more hidden side. In March 2006, casting decided to choose Turner as the actor to play the role. He made his debut on April 3, 2006. On November 24, 2006, after being on a recurring status for six months, Turner was given a contract and put on a regular status. Storylines In April 2006, Sean became a bartender at Marcus Coleman's (Wayne Brady) nightclub, Neon. He fleed the United Kingdom for reasons unknown at that point (revealed later to be that his father had murdered his sister). In October, Marcus fired Sean for his excessive flirting with all the women including his own daughter, Maya Coleman (Tamera Mowry). Later that evening, he met socialites Kim Little (Kim Zolciak Biermann) and Renee Rockridge (Leslie Charleson), who gave Sean a job at Rockridge Industries. In February 2007, Sean met Cindy Lowell (Michelle McCool), a friend of Renee, who came to visit as from Los Angeles. Cindy questioned Sean's motives for becoming closer to Kim and Renee, thinking that Sean may be Kim's long-lost son, who Renee sent away after he was born. Because of this, Cindy decided to marry him and get more information. They were married on April 3, 2007, the one-year anniversary of the character of Sean Blake. After Sean figured out that Cindy only married him to try and get information about whether or not he is Kim's son, they split and he quit his job at Rockridge. In December 2007, after Sean was in a dark, lonely place, he met Savannah Quinn (Parvati Shallow), a girl who returned to her birthplace after being shipped off to boarding school trying to find her birth mother. This brought Sean and Savannah closer because they were both searching for their birth mothers (although the viewers did not know, Sean was not Kim's son and he was really just in Grove City to get away from his parents). In January 2008, Savannah was kidnapped by a mysterious man with a British accent (believed to be Sean's father), who took her and said he would only let her go for 4 million dollars in ransom money. Renee was more than willing to give him the money, but Sean refused, knowing his father, he would still kill her. Sean, Renee, Kim and Chris Nolan (Will Arnett), police detective, faked that they were going to give the man the money and they set a meeting place in an abandoned hotel. Renee placed the "money" in the drop spot and when the man came to pick it up, Sean, unannounced, jumped him, in which they had a struggle and a gun fired. Not knowing what had happened and if anyone was killed, Renee and Kim looked with tears in their eyes to see that Sean escaped and Chris was the one that shot the unknown man. When Sean asked Chris how he had a clear shot, Chris responded that he did not have a clear shot and took a chance. They all found Savannah tied up in one of the hotel rooms and Sean and Savannah reunited. On Mother's Day 2008, Sean and Savannah married. In July 2008, Savannah announced she was pregnant and Sean thought it was his child. (It was later revealed that the child was that of Doug Little (Channing Tatum).) Because the baby was on the way, Sean needed a job. He asked Mason Little (Terry O'Quinn), owner of Little Beauty Cosmetics, but he had no success. He then decided to swallow his pride and ask Renee for his job back at Rockridge. She graciously accepted and he received his job as Chief Executive Officer, much to Kim's dismay as Sean is now her boss. In November 2008, Savannah found out that the child was not Sean's and it was Doug's from her affair with him. She continued to pass the child off as Sean's, fearing if she told the truth Sean would divorce her immediately''. In January 2009, Theresa Quinn (Suzanne Rogers) announced that Savannah was her child. This sent Savannah into a tailspin causing her to run away to Hawaii with the baby almost ready to be delivered. Sean and Doug went searching for Savannah in which they found her in labor. She delivers the baby and Sean and Savannah have an intimate moment. When they get back to Grove City the next day, Theresa offers to help Savannah with her daughter and for her to accept her as her mother. Savannah, at first, is hostile towards her mother, but realizes that she is not a bad person, and they become close and Theresa helps raise her granddaughter. In May 2009, Doug secretly gets a DNA sample from Valerie, Savannah's child, and figures out that Valerie is his son. He announces this angering Sean and causing him to divorce Savannah and once again quits his job at ''Rockridge. In September 2009, Sean started a relationship with his former employer's daughter, Maya. Maya and Sean got married on November 4, 2009. They later had twins, Ray and Jasmine, who were born on August 22, 2010. In February 2011, Shane Orville (Tristan Rogers), Sean's father, came to town to try to overtake Justin McTaylor's (Stephen Nichols) company. Shane then blackmails his son into helping him, causing Sean to have to lie to Maya about his whereabouts. Maya then finds out about Sean and because she thinks he is cheating, she divorces him in April 2011. Sean tries to win back Maya but she files a restraining order against him and his father and files for sole custody of their children. In June 2011, Sally Orville (Genie Francis), Sean's mother, comes to town to seek revenge on Shane for the murder of her daughter. Shane becomes engaged to Kim and they get married in October 2011. However, the marrige is declared invalid as Shane never divorced Sally. Kim and Sally then fight on November 23, 2011 causing Sally to fall off a bridge into the water and nearly drown. She presses charges against Kim sending her to prison. Upon Sean's hearing of this, he backs out of his jobs with Shane and tries to get Kim out of jail and win Maya back. Enraged, Shane tries to kidnap Sean and Maya's kids. Sean finds out and they both have an altercation causing Maya to believe that Sean truly does want to be with her. Sean saves the babies and has Shane arrested for all of his crimes and Kim is realized from prison. Sally stays in town but Sean and Maya continue to turn away from her. On Valentine's Day 2012, Sean and Maya remarry in London. In April 2012, Sean once again pleas for his job back at Rockridge which Renee once again graciously gives him. This time, however, Kim is much more willing to have Sean at Rockridge, as he got her out of prison. Maya gets a job at Little Beauty Cosmetics and becomes smitten with Jermaine Green (Redaric Williams), causing Sean to be jealous and straining his and Maya's relationship. In September 2013, Renee passed away from natural causes. In her will, she left Rockridge Industries to Sean, making him owner and sole CEO of the company.